<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Vampire Chick Drains Masochist Victim’s Neck and Balls! by GrowlGrowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856141">Hot Vampire Chick Drains Masochist Victim’s Neck and Balls!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlGrowl/pseuds/GrowlGrowl'>GrowlGrowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Camming, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dick Biting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human/Vampire Relationship, Masochism, Submissive Kylo Ren, TFW you suck a man's life force out through his dick, but he likes it, human!ben, vampire!rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlGrowl/pseuds/GrowlGrowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Rey and her human boyfriend Ben make porn of her biting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Directly behind him now, she uses her long nails to rake through his hair. He tends to use his locks as a curtain to hide his facial expressions but Rey isn’t having any of it. She wants their viewers to see his face. He tries to look up at her but then she uses her grip to roughly jerk his eyeline to the camera."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Vampire Chick Drains Masochist Victim’s Neck and Balls!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben presses the record button and sits in the wooden dining chair he dragged into the bedroom because Rey says “it fits the aesthetic better than a comfy computer chair.” She removed the cushion from it, too, so his bare ass shifts several times trying to find a comfortable way to sit on the hard surface. He never finds it and eventually gives up, rests his back against the chair’s equally uncomfortable spines and places his wrists on his knees.</p>
<p>He doesn’t have to wait long for his girlfriend to make her dramatic entrance. Although he doesn’t hear a thing, he sees her appear in the doorway behind him on the LCD screen. He’s not sure if it’s the suddenness with which she arrived or the fact that she’s wearing lacy black lingerie that causes his small gasp.</p>
<p>Rey stalks toward him. He hasn’t even been touched nor touched himself but Ben’s dick is already reacting to her presence.</p>
<p>Directly behind him now, she uses her long nails to rake through his hair. He tends to use his locks as a curtain to hide his facial expressions but Rey isn’t having any of it. She wants their viewers to see his face. He tries to look up at her but then she uses her grip to roughly jerk his eyeline to the camera.</p>
<p>“Relax, pet,” she says. Her arms stretch over his shoulders so her hands can grope his stomach, flanks, and pecs. “No harm will come to you.” He tries to keep his eyes on the camera, like she likes, but Ben can’t help glancing down at her hands as her polished nails threaten him with light, playful scratches. His mouth opens as if he might moan, but he remains silent. “Nothing you can’t recover from.”</p>
<p>Rey kisses both sides of his temple before reaching for his flushed but mostly soft cock. Her predatory smile shows clearly on the LCD screen as she strokes him to hardness. His fingers clench and unclench but he won’t remove his hands from his knees.</p>
<p>“Spread your legs a bit more, pet,” she orders and he obeys. They don’t do a whole lot of stuff with trances. Mostly for the consent issues, but also because it’s not necessary when he already follows her commands perfectly. He’s enamored by her and loves demonstrating it.</p>
<p>Although there was that one memorable occasion, one of their most viewed videos, where she put him in a trance and demanded an orgasm from his untouched cock, which he was powerless to deny. And then she ordered another. And another. Ben almost broke through the trance with his sobbing. Almost, but not quite.</p>
<p>“I’m thirsty,” Rey stage-whispers to his ear while giving him steady, long strokes. Ben can’t remember when he started panting but he’s already feeling lightheaded and he hasn’t lost any blood yet.</p>
<p>“Please,” his voice is incredibly low and wet.</p>
<p>Her other hand rakes through his hair over and over like he really is her prized pet. He leans into it. “Tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>“Feed from me… please.” Ben tries to turn his head to look at her but again she uses her grip on his hair to keep him forward. “I’m yours!”</p>
<p>Her fangs glint in the LCD screen when they emerge. Ben shivers. His fingers tap in anticipation.</p>
<p>Rey abandons his cock to focus on the section of neck that throbs with her boyfriend’s pulse. Her index finger tickles the spot just before she strikes with her bite. The exact moment Ben feels it - his eyes widen, muscles tense, hands become white-knuckled fists, and his jaw clenches and emits a yelp of a grunt. And his dick begins pulsing, begging for stimulation with twitches that hit his stomach.</p>
<p>She lifts her blood-covered chin to see his rigid expression relax as he lets out a deep moan and his eyes glaze over in lust. Satisfied, she latches on to his neck and sucks. From Ben’s furrowed brow, open mouth, and purpling dick you’d think she was sucking an entirely different erogenous zone.</p>
<p>Rey’s a sloppy eater, especially when she’s putting on a show for the camera. Lines of blood fall from her suckle to trail down Ben’s chest and abs. His entire body goes limp and submits to her plundering. His head is bent in an arc for her, offering what she was already taking. Dark misty eyes don’t even bother with the LCD anymore as he focuses on the rush of being drained.</p>
<p>His circulatory system was already working overtime to maintain his erection and the sudden loss of blood confuses it further. Ben moans as he savors the shock of his body trying to figure out where to distribute his blood. It’s a high that throbs and leaves him unable to do anything but submit and feel.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he sighs.</p>
<p>A small mic on Rey’s lingerie is catching the sound of her gulping down mouthfuls. Her throat pulses. She’s nursing from his neck at such a pace that she knows she’s going to have to give Ben something if he’s going to stay hard. Rey’s hand slides down Ben’s bloody chest, mixing the drips with his sweat.</p>
<p>This unfreezes Ben and he emits a tiny whine. His gaze slides down to his flagging cock. Despite his best efforts, his body has finally decided that it’s had enough and the blood could be much better used elsewhere. However, Rey’s hand returns to it and she knows exactly how to touch it to return it to its former glory. His blood helps sleek the way.</p>
<p>Ben groans like he’s dying and it creates a pleasant vibration against Rey’s lips. He keeps doing it as she works both his neck and his dick. Ben’s vision has spotted by this time so he’s blindly vocalizing. He can’t move, see, or think. As a tall, muscled man, Ben never got to experience this level of erotic powerlessness before Rey. He just has to feel and bleed and then he can trust her to handle the rest.</p>
<p>“Are you going to cum, pet?” He grunts and gives a small nod. Rey is licking up the mess on his neck and seals the wounds with her saliva.</p>
<p>She can’t keep the smirk off her face as she gets into position, kneeling between his legs as previously discussed. Ben’s a seasoned pro at getting bit - she’s fed from his wrist, his pec, his thigh, his calf, even his foot and his buttcheek. But this will be new.</p>
<p>Rey looks up at Ben’s face to check if he’s changed his mind. If the fear, now that it’s about to happen, has crossed the line to unacceptable. But his face shows nothing but devoted, fixated lust. She picks her phone up off the floor, just under the tripod where she put it after they set up. It opens to the camera so she can record the side view.</p>
<p>One hand pumping him, the other steadying her phone, Rey zeroes in on the spot she wants. Luckily, his thick cock gives her plenty of options even as she’s being careful to avoid anywhere she could cause serious harm.</p>
<p>Ben grunts frantically, signaling that he’s about to cum. Without hesitation she bares her fangs and goes in for her treat on the pulsing underside of his cock.</p>
<p>Tomorrow when they edit the video they’ll see the desperate, ecstatic expression on Ben’s face as he screamed. Rey’s able to stay latched on, wrapping her lips around her bite and take deep sucks even as Ben uncontrollably jerks. His movement causes the cum to fly onto his chest. She’s taking such big gulps from him even as he strains to give her all that he has to give. The waves strike him over and over. He’s not entirely sure how many times his cock pulsed, but Ben knows he’s never been drained so thoroughly before.</p>
<p>Ben becomes soft in record time as Rey gently licks away his punctures. He twitches and tries to withdraw from the oversensitivity but she needs to make sure the saliva does its job and closes the wound.</p>
<p>“Uhn,” he’s panting, exhausted, and a bit lightheaded. His arms have dropped to his sides and he can’t particularly feel his hands. There are several strands of cum dripping from his chest and neck to his belly. Ben even managed to get some on his chin.</p>
<p>“Shhh…” Rey rubs his thighs. “You did so well.”</p>
<p>She disappears for a second to retrieve a juice box from under their nightstand. The human body gets stressed easily and he needs to combat his low blood sugar. Ben only drinks them after Rey’s drunk from him. They taste all right normally, but once he’s floating away from the headspace of being both submissive and a meal, they’re the best apple juice Ben’s ever had in his life.</p>
<p>He sucks on the straw with a lazy smile and follows Rey’s movements. She’s wiping his drying blood and cum from his neck, torso, and penis. At first Ben rejected the aftercare, feeling like she was infantilizing him afterward. However, since that first time when he immediately tried to stand to clean himself up “like a grown man” and he fainted, he’s become content to let Rey take care of him.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Rey helps him out of the frame - presumably to lay on the bed as his body recovers his blood supply.</p>
<p>“It’s still recording,” he says.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it.”</p>
<p>Rey picks the camera up, getting a shaky, quick shot of the towel hidden under the chair to protect their carpet, and turns it off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is the first story I've finished in a long time. I actually started this in October, meant for Halloween. Oh well. Better late than never!</p>
<p>Please let me know if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>